


School Assemblies and Protective Teammates

by Mrs_Understood



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Flash is a ass in this, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rodgers, Protective Tony Stark, School, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Understood/pseuds/Mrs_Understood
Summary: In which Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers do not like bullies
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	School Assemblies and Protective Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH this took so long, I hope you guys enjoy, I am so sick I don't know if this is actually good or if I am on to much dayquil.

“Mr. Stark how could you do this! After all that we’ve been through together! Do you know what this will mean for me? How will I be able to keep living if you go through with this?”

“It’s already been done Peter, I can’t stop it now, you know that.”

“Please, there has to be something you can do!”

“This is what I want to do kid.”

“Mr. Stark!”

“Peter, Cap and I are speaking at the school and that is final,” Tony said, clearly trying to not smirk.

“My world is over.” He stated, collapsing into a heap, causing his guardian to chuckle.

“Hey, Steve! I think I broke the resident kid!” Tony called to the kitchen.

“What did you do?” Steve called upon seeing Peter’s current state.

“I told him what’s happening this Friday.”

“Oh, the lecture thing? Yeah.” Steve said.

“Mr. Rogers, have you ever been around kids since the PSA’s because I think you’re about to get the shock of your life if you haven’t.”

“PSA’s!” Tony exclaimed, looking like he had been told Christmas came early.

“Oh, you don’t know!” Peter exclaimed.

“Know what?” Tony asked.

“Okay, well Peter, you’re gonna be late for school, so why don’t you go down and meet Happy.”

“He won’t be here for like, half an hour,” Peter said.

“Well, exercise is healthy, by Peter,” Steve said.

Peter just cackled as he heard Tony’s yelling at Steve. “Know what!” 

Peter was honestly fine with walking, even if it was raining. Technically, he didn’t have to leave, but he liked the fresh air. He sent a quick text to Happy to let him know where he was. He wiped a few stray drops off his phone, which was obviously waterproof, after the last time he fell in the lake.

“Ayy Yo, Penis, I’m gonna kill you after school today,” Flash screamed out of a BMW’s window, causing him to trip over a homeless guy and basically face plant into a rat.

Oh, how Peter loved his community.

0o0o0o

By the end of the school day, Peter’s good mood had all but evaporated. He was sporting a huge bruise on his face from where Flash had shoved him down a flight of stairs (Again) which he was dreading explaining to his family, he had a feeling that after what Natasha had done on Monday they would be even less forgiving of the bully. Peter didn’t even mind that much, sure it sucked, but the point was he could take a hit, and not many teens could. At least, that’s what he told himself when one of Flash’s friends dumped their water bottle on his head while he scanned the pickup for Happy’s car. 

He only became worried when he realized as he stood there, dripping wet, that Happy was at least 15 minutes late. He considered texting, maybe he had assumed Peter would walk back as well when Mr. Starks Audi pulled into the pickup line.

Well shit.

He slowly walked over to the car, keeping his head firmly down the whole time, only looking up when he had to open the door, which revealed a concerned multi-billionaire-playboy-falanthipist-genus-guardian in the front seat.  
“Peter, why the hell does it look like you just nose-dived into the ocean?” Mr. Stark asked as he slipped into the front.

“Um, we had to do swim in gym class today?”

“Your gym is 3d period, try again,” Tony said, his voice clipped.

“I dunno.”

“You don’t know how you got dosed in water?” He asked again, clearly deciding that pressing the issue was the way to go.

“I tripped and bumped into someone with a water bottle,” Peter answered, still keeping his face pointed to his lap. Never before had he been as thankful that the bruise was on the right side of his face before.

“Yeah, I call bullshit, will you look at me, Peter,” Tony said, starting to sound exasperated. Peter carefully lifted his head, trying to keep as much of the bruise as hidden as possible. Which didn’t work very well, as Tony gently grabbed his chin and tilted his head to get a full view of his face.

“Peter, what the hell happened to you?” His mentor asked firmly.

“Can, can we just go home, please? I’ll tell you there,” he asked

Tony looked like he was struggling to let it lie, but nodded his agreement, pulling out of the parking lot, which was already almost empty. Peter was pretty sure that multiple traffic laws were broken on the way back to the compound, he snuck a glance at Tony, seeing his face set in a hard glare at the road. Peter could practically see the gears turning in his head as the superhero ground his jaw, causing Peter to wince. He hated that sound, it had it hard to focus on his very imported zoning-out. They swung into the parking lot slightly faster than necessary, causing the tires to squeal in protest.

“Come on,” Tony said, giving no time for Peter to argue, before closing the door loudly. He winced at the sound as it echoed through the garage. Peter followed obediently, padding behind him as quietly as his converse would allow him to, trying not to irritate Tony any more than he already had. When they arrived inside, after a very tense elevator ride, Tony grabbed Peter’s wrist, and lead him to the couch.  
“Stay here.” He said, before retreating into the kitchen. Peter could hear him doing what he presumed was a breathing exercise, before he returned with a first aid kit.

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled at Tony started to put rubbing alcohol on a slab of gauze, presumably for where the concrete had broken the skin of his forehead. He was thankful that his shirt had mostly dried just then, he was hoping that this would mean Tony had forgotten to ask about that part after seeing the bruise. Small victories, right?

“Don’t apologize for this Pete. I’m assuming this was Flash’s fault, right? The bruise and the water.” Tony asked although it wasn’t really a question. So much for him forgetting about the water.

“Yeah, but um, well sir, Flash is going through a really hard time right now so, well…” Peter trailed off, not really knowing where he had intended on going with the sentence.

“So he gets to hit you?” Tony asked, his demeanor darkening.

“Well, if he doesn’t hit me then he’ll hit someone else, and I at least have superpowers so, you know…” He ended meagerly.

“Listen, Peter, I don’t give a shit what that kid is going through. I guarantee you have been through worse and you don’t go around beating up other people for it do you? No, in fact, you can use it as motivation to help people. Lake the other week when that lady was going to jump off the big bridge, instead of walking away, you sat and talked with her for hours. You could have just webbed her up and called the police but no, you wanted to do everything in your power to keep her from ever going back. So I don’t give a rats ass what that kid thinks he’s going through, it doesn’t matter, alright?” Peter stared at his mentor as he gave the speech. He really hadn’t expected him to have watched any of the Baby Monitor footage, expertly not from that night.

“You think I did the right thing that night, on the bridge?” Peter asked finally.

“Peter, I think you did better than I would have done,” Tony said earnestly.

“Are you going to hurt Flash?” He asked, slightly worried about the answer.

“No, not physically, but Steve and I are going to make sure that he never comes near you again.”

“Okay.” He said, content with the answer. When he was less drained he would worry about the harm that he was sure was about to come to his classmate.

0o0o0o0o

“Bye guys, I’ll see you later!” Peter called, ready to sprint to the car. He was excited for the end of the school week, as it preceded thanksgiving break, so he was ready to get it over with.

“Peter, wait!” He heard Steve call.

“Yeah?”

“We’ll drive you to school, Happy had a day off, and we need to give that talk anyway,” Steve said, a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh, yeah about that. I really think the school is all caught up on the whole, ya know, not bullying thing, this is really unnecessary.”

“Oh, it’s necessary,” Tony said, materializing in front of them suddenly, he had on a suit that was probably way more expensive than necessary for a school talk. Peter filed this in the back of his mind. He was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

“Well fine, but only because Happy deserves a day off.” Peter relented. Maybe he could slip out the back during the assembly.

“Great! Let’s get going then!” Tony said enthusiastically.

“Yes, I am excited to meet your classmates Peter,” Steve added.

“HEEH,” Peter said… or hummed a noise of distress.

They piled in one of Tony’s less flashy cars. Tony had wanted to take his favorite Audi, but Peter reminded him of last month when someone had painted every, single car in the parking lot bright pink. That had been an eventful assembly.

“Okay, so when we get there, I’ll go inside, and you two stay where and don’t talk to or look at anyone, got it? Great.” 

“Aww, Steve isn’t Peter adorable when he’s oblivious,” Tony said, reaching back to ruffle his hair.

“Noooo! Stop it! Do you know how long it takes to keep this from getting fluffy?” Peter squawked indignantly.

“Longer than it should?” Tony asked over his shoulder.

“EYE’S ON THE ROAD TONY!” Steve screamed as the car swerved into another BMW. Ironically Peter had been looking at the car, he swore he had seen it somewhere before, there was a little decal on the back from Maui that was bugging him. He winced when the sound of metal scraping reached his ears. Luckily the other car only had a long scratch across the side. Peter started as the driver's side window rolled down and someone flipped them off.  
“Tony!” Steve yelled at the other man, who looked uninterested.

“Ooops,” Tony said nonchalantly.

“We could have died!” Steve screamed.

“I was paying attention. Besides, that guy was on his phone, he deserved it.” The other answered. Peter was rather uninterested in the rest of the superhero’s banter until he realized something, the BMW they had hit was still driving in front of them. He didn’t take to much notice until the car pulled into the school ahead of them.

“Shit.” Peter cursed.

“Language!”

“What is it, Peter?” Tony asked after elbowing the soldier.

“Nothing, I just think I know whose car you hit.”

“You hit a student Tony!”

“Unintentionally Steve, jeez, what do you think of me?” Tony asked indignantly.

“Well, I gotta go, please just stay here for all 8 hours and do literally nothing. Thanks!” He yelled, slamming the door before he could hear a response, but he had the distinct feeling they were laughing. Peter walked towards the building with his head down, hoping to avoid confrontation with Flash.

“Hey you little shithead, get over here!” Peter heard Flash scream.

“He-e-ey Flash, great to see you too,” Peter said sarcastically.

“You just tried to fucken kill me you little shit!”

“Wow, big words for you Flash.”

“You just attacked me with your car!” Flash screeched.

“Well I would be flattered you thought I could afford that car, but I still don’t have my license,” Peter informed, trying to keep a smirk off his face. He had probably spent to much time around Mr. Stark for his own good. Unfortunately Flash decided to do it for him.

“Do you have any idea how much shit I’m gonna be in for that! He’s gonna kill me!” Flash said lunging at him, striking him directly in the face with his water bottle.

“Dude, back off!” Peter yelled at the aggravated teen, bringing his hands up quickly enough to defend his face, but his arms weren’t spared. “Seriously man, you’re going to regret this Flash.”  
“What are you gonna do, huh? Hit me back? You haven’t hit me back sense we were four Parker. What are you gonna do Parker!” Flash screamed at him. Peter was starting to get seriously concerned. He had a feeling that other students weren’t doing to be very quiet about this, and there was no way that Tony and Steve where going to find out. Knowing Tony, he was probably live-streaming this whole thing and sending a suit as they speak. Or as Flash spoke, rather, he hadn’t stopped screaming at him. He had, however, pinned him to the wall by his throat, causing him to wince in discomfort. He could break free in a second of course, not that he would.

“Flash, stop this right now or else…”

“Or else what Parker, what would you do?”

“I won’t do anything, but something bad will happen! Just trust me Flash!” Peter yelled back, wincing when his voice broke. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Steve’s voice broke through his thoughts, causing Flash to lose his grip and stumble backward. 

“Hey Steve, I was just on my way to class… so…” Peter started, trying to slip away from the tense situation.

“Get back here.” Tony’s voice said from behind him. Wincing, he turned back around to see the two of them standing there. Steve looking somewhere between worried and terrified, were as looked both scared, but primarily disappointed.

“Come on Pete, really, you let this push you around,” Tony said, pulling a face of disgust directed at Flash.

“Mr. Tony Stark sir, it’s amazing t-to meet you…” Flash stuttered.

“Hmm, pity I already hate you then. Steve, I think we need to call an early meeting, half an hour won’t be nearly enough time to cover what we need.”

“Agreed. Peter, follow me.” The captain said, turning on his heel to walk out the door. Peter obeyed, and the moment that the others had disappeared Steve whirled around to face him.

“Are you okay? And don’t try lying Peter.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, a little bruised, but it’ll be gone by third period.” 

By the time Peter had finished his sentence Steve had pulled him into a strong hug, that wasn’t technically crushing his bones, but close.

“Um… Mr. Rogers sir?” Peter asked.

“I didn’t like that Peter, I didn’t like that at all. That won’t ever happen again, you hear me?” Steve said.

“Y-Yeah, okay…”

“Good, let’s get going then.”

“Sir, are you really going to talk to all of us today? Like, you and Mr. Stark are gonna follow through with that?”

“You bet it, Peter.”

Which is how ten minutes later Peter found himself seated in the poorly spaced chairs of the auditorium, trying to look inconspicuous. His plan of slipping out had been ruined when Ned had grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the middle.

“Dude what are you doing?” Peter had asked in surprise.

“I want to be able to see them. Holy shit, Ironman and Captain America at our school.” Ned gushed.

“Yeah, dude I live with them, they’re not as cool when you see them before coffee.”

“Why are you less excited?” His friend asked, looking genuinely baffled.

“They’re gonna totally try and embarrass me Ned, and they had to basically pry Flash off of me this morning. If I’m lucky they’ll kill him quickly.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Ned said as he pulled him closer to the front.

“F IiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNe,” Peter said dramatically, plopping into the chair next to Ned, three rows from the front.

“Dude, it’s starting!” Ned said excitedly.

“Great. So excited.” 

The lights dimmed slightly as Tony walked on stage, practically strutting with a practiced grin on his face. The auditorium exploded with noise as kids whooped and cheered until the superhero held up his hand, causing everyone to fall silent.

“Hello, Midtown High!” Tony said, allowing the teens to cheer for a moment again.

“I wish I could be the one to talk to you today, but I didn’t want to.” On cue, the whole crowd laughed. Peter could practically feel the awe oozing from his peers. “So instead you’ll have to settle for my friend Steve. Cap you wanna come out?” He then turned to face the side of the stage, where a decidedly less energetic Steve emerged. Peter had to resist the urge to laugh outright at his face, which looked about the same it had when he had made the ‘Human Reproduction’ Rappin with Cap video.

“Hi-” Steve said, wincing when the mice squealed. “Hi, I’m Captain America, and I am here today to talk to you about bullying.” 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh when he heard the whole auditorium ‘boo’ in unison, which he would have felt worse if Tony hadn’t been doubled over in laughter at the response. 

“I know this isn’t the most interesting topic to discuss, however-” Steve started again, and Peter swore he could see his soul die a little on the inside. He was cut off, however, when a kid threw a jello cup with surprising accuracy, hitting him in the eye. “Okay, Tony, you can give this talk.”

“Hell no, you’re Mr. Patriotic.”

“You’re right, you probably bullied people.” Steve retorted.

“I was ten in high school.” Tony said indignantly.

“So, um,” Steve shuffled through his notecards for a few painful moments, in which the teens shuffled around.

“Isn’t he supposed to be good at this stuff?” Ned asked Peter, to which he shrugged.

“Oh my gosh Rodgers, okay kids.” Tony said exasperatedly “Here’s the deal, is a Peter Parker in the audience today?”

“Shitshitshitshit” Peter whispered under his breath as he sunk down in his seat.

“He’s here sir!” Ned shouted, pointing at Peter.

“Dude!” He whispers shouted.

“Great, come on up here Peter, hurry up, I swear I will take away your lab privileges,” Tony said, causing a ripple of mutters to sweep through the teens. Knowing that things would only get worse the longer he put it off, Peter slowly made his way onto the stage.

“Now Midtown, Peter Parker here had interned under me for quite a while now, and I have heard some very interesting things about the school from him, Peter, care to elaborate.”

“I’m gonna kill you, Mr. Stark.” He muttered as a microphone was shoved under his nose. “No comment.” He said with a glare.

“Well that’s fine, I can get the story from someone else, does anyone know Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson?” Tony said with a shit-eating grin. Peter had a very, very bad feeling about this. Sure enough, Flash stood up, sitting front and center, of course.

“Okay Tony, I think I can take it from here,” Steve said, clearly seeing the same thing as Peter. Of course, the crowd booed again, causing him to back off.

“Now ‘Flash’” Tony said, using air quotes around his name, “I hear you have been involved with multiple incidents involving students here, is that correct.”

“Sir, I don’t know who told you that, I have never been in a fight in my life.” Flash lied confidently.

“Well, your permanent record says otherwise. Now ‘Flash’, would you like to share-”

“Tony no. Flash, Peter, you can sit down.” Steve said, eyes wide. Peter happily scampered back to his seat, pulling the hood of his hoodie up, and wincing when he saw it was one he had stolen from Tony a while back, with MIT written boldly across the front. Flash was slower to get down, only just walking down the steps by the time Peter was in his seat.

“I told you so,” Peter whispered to Ned as his guardian argued with Steve on stage, a hand over the mic.

“Okay everyone, Capcicle here seems determined to give you the boring version, so why not you guys at least try and pretend to listen. I will be as zoned out at you, but I don’t think anyone wants to drag his speech out.”

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve said with a side-eye. “Okay kids, here’s the thing, this school, in particular, has had a spike in bullying over the last couple months, which would come as a shock to anyone, because you are the smartest of the youths today, in New York City. But not everyone knows the dangers of bullying. Did you know that one in five students report being bullied in high school? So today I want to talk about, what is bullying really?” By now, Peter had completely tuned out what Steve was saying, trying to focus on stopping his face from being beet red, which based on MJ’s snickering next to him.

“Shit up.” He whispered, to which she poked him in the side, hard.

“And always remember, if you or a friend is a victim of bullying, tell an adult you trust. Say it with me now, Tell An Adult You Trust.” Steve said, enunciating each word as literally nobody else spoke. “Okay, Tony you wanna take over?” Steve asked a pained smile fixed on his face.

“Okay everyone, tune back in for a second,” Tony said, looking happy for Steve’s speech to be over. “So everything Mr. red white and blue tried to tell you is important, and would probably help if any of you had listened. Not that I blame you, I was writing my emails while he was talking, so I’m going to explain it in a more… convincing way.” Peter immediately sunk down in his seat as Tony made eye contact with him.

“Dude, he’s gonna destroy you,” Ned whispered. “This is so awesome.”

“As you all may know, nobody likes teenagers, even teenagers, and for some reason, the less you like people, the more you target them. And so I have made a few… improvements to the school. See these,” With this, he pulled a white cloth off of a tiny white square, that looked like a tile, “Are cameras. You can see behind me it is recording everything.” sure enough, an image of all of them shifting popped up behind him, with a name and age tag for each face. “ And, it already has every, single, student and staff member programmed in it, plus a few extras. See if I were to hit Steve here,” Tony promptly punched Steve in the face, causing multiple gasps and a few alarms cries. Steve just looked annoyed. “It flags it immediately, and all the staff will have just gotten a notification, identifying me and Steve, the nature of this dispute, and all of the audio, so basically, there’s no getting away. I have personally paid to install all of the walls with matching tile and there are over 4,000 installed all over school. I will also receive notifications in extreme cases, so good luck, because I don’t have to follow the same rules as your teachers. Enjoy!” With that, Tony and Steve walked off the stage, followed by a long round of applause. They were almost out the door, and Peter was just starting to relax when Tony turned back around. 

“Oh, and by the way,” He yelled, causing everyone to steal immediately. “Flash Thompson cried for 6 hours when he got suspended for hitting my kid.” 

Peter let his head fall onto the chair in front of him with a loud thud as the voices of his peers an adventurous around him. He loved his family, but they could be so thoroughly embarrassing sometimes he wanted to melt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It took me so-o-o long! Also, let me know, because I was thinking about changing my highschool au to a collage one, maybe with a much younger Tony, tell me your thought! As always, your comments make me feel so much better, so take a trip below, because I will probaly respond.


End file.
